


Player 07

by fishfish73



Category: Markson - Fandom
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-20
Updated: 2019-12-20
Packaged: 2021-02-25 06:00:49
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,940
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21871222
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/fishfish73/pseuds/fishfish73
Kudos: 5





	Player 07

留男朋友过夜是顺理成章的事，段宜恩靠在床头一只手划拉着差不多干透了的头发，王嘉尔从另一边钻进被窝身上还带着刚从浴室出来湿热的气息。

他交过的男朋友不算少，每一个颜值和身材都是上等水平，床上活儿好的、会玩的、花样多的都有，性生活对他来说像吃喝拉撒睡一样正常且必不可少，追段宜恩这段时间禁了欲却也没觉得难熬，把人追到了又有些不知所措的害羞和紧张。能让他手忙脚乱，大约是段宜恩的特殊本领。

卧室里只亮着床头灯，王嘉尔喝了口水，把玻璃杯放回去的时候尽量自然地开口，“要打游戏吗？这两天的师徒任务没有做。”

段宜恩被逗笑了，把手机放下躺进了被子，背光的半张脸染上了几分缱绻的夜色，“明天吧，太晚了。”

王嘉尔嗯了声也跟着躺好，关掉唯一的光源之后房间里变得更加安静，除了轻微的呼吸声什么都听不到，可能是洗完澡没多久，身上的燥热烧得王嘉尔丝毫没有睡意，他翻身转向身边的人，鼻子贴在对方光滑的肩膀上。段宜恩应该比他瘦一些，在今晚之前他一直这样想，直到对方光着上半身只围了条浴巾出来他才看清楚对方的肌肉。

果然，比金刚芭比还金刚芭比的只能是金刚芭比的男朋友。

明明是用了好几个月闻到快要厌烦的沐浴露，用在段宜恩身上就显得那么不一样，柠檬清香带着对方的味道一起钻进鼻腔，让他莫名的安心，他闭着眼睛笑了起来，“哥哥，你好香啊。”

被叫的人身体僵了一下转了过来，伸手抱住了挨着自己的人，两个人面对面贴在一起王嘉尔才发现只穿着内裤的人被包住的地方已经变得又硬又烫。

段宜恩并非没有恋爱经验，青春期开始就被班内班外的女生塞情书，但他一直都没怎么有过太激烈的情绪，交了个气质和他一样清冷的女朋友也至多只到接吻的地步，没过太久就分了手。后来他对游戏的兴趣大于感情，自然而然地招来些男生。大学时短暂交往过的几个对象有男有女，床事对他来说没有太大的吸引力，就像是放了几个茶叶梗泡的水，不像白开水那么寡淡，但也没太多味道，喝不了太多就变得无色无味。

当时王嘉尔光着身子趴在他的沙发上对他也没有特别的诱惑，相处多了挨着坐，手把手打游戏才让他慢慢适应了肢体接触，这会单是躺在一起什么都没做，对方的鼻息轻轻地弹在肩头就让他起了生理反应。明明是叫了很多次刚开始还极为别扭的一声“哥哥”， 隔了几天听到却让他身上觉得很热。

他一只手捏住对方的下巴吻了上去，带着股火急火燎的冲劲儿，王嘉尔被来势汹汹的亲吻压得有些喘不过气，明明是他忍了很久，更像是对方急不可耐。

王嘉尔破例地穿了件背心，甚至还套了条短裤，原本就没怎么冷下来的皮肤接了会吻就到穿不住衣服的程度。段宜恩压在他身上一把掀起了背心，布料卡在腋窝下让王嘉尔很不舒服，自己拽了下来随手一扔。他左右摆着胯想把短裤蹭下来，段宜恩把他下身两层一起拉下来之后他用脚趾抓着一齐踢了出去。

段宜恩一直噙着他的唇没放开，不知满足地在他口腔里胡作非为，吸着他的舌头直到有些缺氧地哼了几声才肯罢休。王嘉尔背了只手从枕头下摸出来趁对方洗澡时藏好的润滑剂，打算自己做些准备工作，刚拿出来就到了对方手里。段宜恩经验不算丰富但是一向周到，事前扩张和事后清理总会帮对方做好。

前戏做了很久，久到段宜恩硬得有些发痛，王嘉尔抓着抚慰了好一会儿都没太缓解，开始之前两人就出了身汗。后穴已经又湿又软，下面的人把屁股抬地更高些叫他进来，段宜恩刚刚进去一点就觉得头皮发麻，整个推进去之后又吻了一会才开始动作。

朴珍荣说，那方面没人能当王嘉尔的师父。倒也不是夸张，王嘉尔肌肉线条分明，腰细臀翘，先天条件优越加上在床上放得开，经验多了自然技巧更好些，懂得让自己也让对方舒服，每次都能把男朋友喂得极好。但这样的人碰上愣头青完全没辙，段宜恩好似第一次尝到性爱的甜头，横冲直撞地完全不给身下的人表现的机会。

段宜恩算不上特别会，劲儿倒是一等一的足，上下左右地换了好几个姿势，撞得王嘉尔直叫。身上沾了不知道是谁的体液，两个人都射过了还是没停下来，接吻反而成了短暂休息的时间，段宜恩格外钟情于他的唇，亲来亲去没换地方，再一次开始顶弄的时候，后庭里挤出来的液体伴随着肉体碰撞的声音显得更加色情。无意中顶到那个点的时候王嘉尔挺起上半身咬住了对方的肩膀，段宜恩像被刺激到又朝着刚才的位置猛用力，刚刚还咬紧牙关的人呜咽着松开了嘴巴眼泪淌在了身上，不知疲倦的人这才停下来把泪水舔了干净，“宝贝，不哭。”

段宜恩对他一向没什么称呼，起初觉得失落后来又觉得这样其实也很特别，起码不是作为他的师弟、校友或普通朋友的存在，只是没想到，第一次叫他是这样亲昵的词语，一句话带给他心理上的快感传导到大脑一同转化为一场盛大的爱意。

王嘉尔一边被毫无章法的人操得舒服，一边又觉得快要到自己的极限，他几乎要咬不住段宜恩的器物，趁对方和自己唇齿相依的时候夹紧了些，段宜恩瞬间轻咬了下他的舌尖，身体里的东西好似又涨了一圈。

“唔……哥哥……你……好厉害。”夜色透过窗帘映在水光盈盈的大眼睛里折射出格外动人的光，让段宜恩有片刻的失神，接着更加卖力地又操弄了起来。

冬天的夜很长，等结束的时候天还暗着，但是已经有早起的人家亮起了灯。王嘉尔浑身酸软但是心满意足，他往身边的人怀里钻了钻，已经进入半睡眠状态还嘟囔了最后一句，“哥哥，我好喜欢你啊。”


End file.
